


Reproducing Like Rabbits

by HamishHolmes



Series: Parallels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe - Mpreg, not much more to say really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabe's Got A Bun In The Oven

“Hey, Sammy?” Gabriel was uncertain for one of the first times in his life.

“Yeah,” said Sam, flipping the pancake and sliding onto a plate.

“This is important,” began Gabe, who then waited until Sam was giving him undivided attention before continuing, “you know I used to be an archangel,” Sam nodded, “well … that comes with certain, hmmm perks.”

When Sam didn’t say anything Gabriel continued.

“One of those includes being able to … get pregnant,” Gabriel whispered the last words and avoided Sam’s gaze.

“Are you telling me you could get, or are?” asked Sam. Damn, he was quick.

“I am.”

Sam leapt from the table, almost knocking it over. 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you earlier. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with –“ Gabriel was cut off as he was caught up in a monster   
hug from his lover.

“You goof! This is amazing news!” Sam was almost yelling in excitement and he held Gabe close to his chest. 

“I take it that you are happy then?” asked Gabriel, his cocky attitude back in place, along with his signature smirk.

“God YES!”Sam whirled Gabriel through the air in a massive circle, whooping with delight and ecstasy. 

***

Over the next couple of months, Gabriel began to grow round the middle,   
till it was obvious that he was pregnant. He worked on his chocolates from home, hiring a lady called Pam to work at the chocolate shop for him. Sam was doing all the shopping and out of the house work. The bump was very visible and he couldn’t really leave the house without tit being obvious that he was a pregnant man, so he didn’t leave the house. 

It was a Thursday and Gabriel was working on a new chili, chocolate, cherry blend. Suddenly, a spasm of pain rocketed through his abdomen.

“Saaammmmy!” He cried, his voice breaking in agony.

He dropped the wooden spoon, molten chocolate splashing onto his foot. 

His hands went to his abdomen and he clenched his eyes shut tightly,   
feeling the spasms in his gut.

“SAM!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!” Gabriel screamed, desperately trying to ignore the fiery pain. 

He screamed, and it echoed off the walls and he was sure Sam must have heard it. With a hollered curse he remembered that Sam had gone out to buy the lemonade and sweets that Gabriel had been craving in his   
pregnancy. Well, they wouldn’t be having that problem anymore. He groped   
round to his back pocket, keeping one hand pressed to his stomach. He grabbed his phone and held 5. His phone speed-dialled Sam and Gabe pressed the phone to his ear.

“Sam, I’m going into labour,” he cried down the phone, feeling tears of pain begin to roll down his cheeks.

“I’m on my way.” Was all Sam said, before he hung up and raced out of the supermarket, dumping the snacks into the basket of a stranger and babbling about “labour … child … help.”

***

It took Sam about five minutes to get to the house and he barged his way through the front door. He found Gabriel curled tight on the floor. He looked at him and then knelt beside him.

“Gabe, if you can turn into a lady now is the time to do it,” said Sam, in a, hopefully, calming tone.

Gabriel’s hair lengthened and his features softened. Then his chest grew and his hips widened. He held it for a minute, but then the changes collapsed back in on themselves, only the widened hips stayed. 

“Can’t … hold it Sammy,” he whimpered, laying flat on the floor with his knees apart.

“Okay Gabe, we’re going to have to do this at home,” said Sam, shuffling closer on his knees till he was knelt between Gabe’s legs. He proceeded to strip him from the waist down and attempted not to notice what was obviously missing. He remembered Ohio, when he had to keep control of a lady who was going into labour so that Dean and Dad could deal with a nest of vampires. So long as he kept calm then they’d both make it out the other end without too much panic. He hoped. 

“Okay, Gabe, when the urge to push comes, push,” Sam said, gulping and putting his hand on Gabriel’s knee.

“Sam … c-can you sing for me … please?” Gabriel murmured.

Sam nodded and smiled slightly and then he began to sing, low and meaningful, from the bottom of his heart.

_Get out your guns,  
Battle’s begun, _

Gabe strained as he began to push hard.

_Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If love’s a fight, _

The head of the baby began to appear. 

_Then I shall die,  
With my heart on the trigger. _

Gabriel smirked slightly and pushed even harder.

_They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you’re fighting for. _

The head was completely out and Sam began to sing even louder in his elation.

_Well, baby you are all that I adore,_  
If love is what you need,  
A soldier I will be. 

As Gabe kept pushing Sam played his own part.

_I’m an angel with a shotgun,_  
Fighting till the wars won.  
I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back,  
I’ll throw away my faith babe,  
Just to keep you safe,  
Don’t you know you’re everything I have? 

***

Eventually, after hours and hours, Sam had exhausted his knowledge of songs and his voice was almost non-existent. Gabriel was still screaming silent screams every time he pushed and Sam was watching and then, suddenly, the baby was wet and sticky in Sam’s arms and they were both crying tears of ecstasy.

“Gabe, I’d like you to meet your beautiful son,” said Sam, wrapping the baby in a towel and handed it to Gabriel, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

“Hey there,” he said, and leant against Sam, unable to support himself.

***

A couple of months later they were once again sat in the same positions as they introduced Cas and Dean to their nephew, Robert Garth Winchester.


	2. Sammy's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam get's a surprise when he finds out that angel mojo can get him pregnant.

Gabriel woke as golden light flooded h their room. It danced across his face until it brought him into consciousness. He sat up and looked over at Sam. His brown hair was tousled beautifully and his sleeping face was peaceful and calm. Gabe’s eyes roved downwards over Sam’s chiselled chest which glowed with an almost ethereal haze.

As if sensing Gabe’s eyes on him, Sam groaned and opened his own eyes. A gorgeous smile lit up his face.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” Sam said, sitting up and slipping his arm behind Gabe’s hips.

“Bonjour mon amour,” said Gabriel, laying his head against Sam’s shoulder, which jiggled slightly as Sam chuckled.

From that angle, Gabe could see Sam’s lovely, muscular, flat stomach. Wait. That stomach wasn’t flat; there was a definite bulge there.

“Sammy,” he said, inclining his head slightly.

Sam glanced down, stopped, and looked again.

“What is that?” he asked, his voice hushed and worried.

Gabe took a deep breath and leapt straight in.

“You’re pregnant.”

“I’m what now?” Sam said certain he had misheard.

“You’re preggers. In the family way. You’ve got a bun in the oven.” Said   
Gabriel, trying, and failing, to judge Sam’s mood.

Sam frowned and paused, processing the weird information. 

“I’m a … man,” said Sam, not quite reaching the conclusion Gabe was after.

“Yeah, ex-archangel mojo,” said Gabriel, shrugging slightly in explanation, “I’m sorry, Sam; I should have warned you this could happen.”

Sam didn’t say a word and got out of bed. He padded through to the kitchen. Gabriel lay still, contemplating what to do next and whether they could abort an angel pregnancy., but Sam padded back through, interrupting his reverie. He glanced up and grinned. Sam stood there, holding two champagne flutes and a bottle of shloer. 

“I thought we should celebrate, but no alcohol,” he said, patting the bump.

He sat back down next to Gabriel, snuggling back under the covers. Gabe opened the shloer and poured some for both of them.

“Congratulations!” he cried as they both drunk deep from the glasses. 

“I’ll call in sick,” said Sam, who was working at a law firm.

“I’ll call for you, honey. It’ll be more realistic,” said Gabriel, leaping gallantly from the bed.

So Sam lay there as he rummaged around in the draw for their shared mobile. He grabbed it and held it high in the air. They giggled like love struck teenagers, but fell silent when Gabriel dialled the number.   
_Hello, Endeavour Partnership. How can I help you?_ Came the voice over the handset.  
“Hello, I’m ringing to tell you that my boyfriend, Sam Winchester, is too sick to come in to work today,” Gabriel said.  
 _I’m very sorry, Mr Winchester. I’ll inform my boss and could you tell Mr Winchester that I hope he gets well soon._

“I will, thank you,” said Gabriel, hanging up. 

“Hey Sammy, “he said, climbing back into bed and warming his freezing feet on Sam’s legs, “you’re ill right now.”

“Feeling like death!” Sam grinned, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Fancy some cinnamon toast?” Gabriel asked, nuzzling closer.

“Not if it requires you to move,” said Sam, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist and pulling him even closer. They lay like that for a while, just being calm and content. Then the phone began to ring on the bedside table.  
 _I’m sexy and I know it!_ rang Dean’s personalised through the house.

“We’ll have to answer that, you know?” said Gabe, with resignation.

Sam groaned and reached one long arm over to the bedside table. His fingertips brushed the phone and he knocked it closer until he could grab it.

“Hey Dean, I warn you, you’re on speaker phone,” said Sam, answering the phone.

 _Yeah, I get it. No weird shit._ Came Dean’s voice over the phone, _I heard you were ill._

“Yeah, well, it’s a little more … complicated than that.”

 _What?_ said Dean, rare panic sowing in his voice.

“You know I’m dating an ex-archangel, yeah?” Sam waited for an answer.  
 _Yeah_

“Well, apparently that means we get extra perks. Including pregnancy.”

Sam paused, barely breathing, and Gabriel’s hand found his, squeezing reassuringly.  
 _You mean … you are? We’re gonna be uncles, CAS!_ Yelled Dean, laughing down the phone.  
Sam and Gabe grinned and whooped.  
 _Wait … how do you give birth?_ Dean asked, truly confused through his elation.

“Well Dean-o, It’s not a normal birth, but he’ll survive. Probably,” 

Sam huffed and tickled Gabriel till he was laughing so hard he was crying. 

_We’re still here, you know?_ Said Dean, his voice shocking them both. 

“Sorry, we’ll see you later Dean,” said Sam, hanging up and rolling out of bed.

“Come on, I need pancakes,” he said, pulling Gabriel to his feet. They headed through the house.

“Er… Sammy,” said Gabriel, laying his hand on Sam’s shoulder as they reached the kitchen.

“What?” Sam asked, turning to face him.

“Much as I love that look, you may want to consider putting on some jeans and/or a shirt,” Gabriel winked and grinned.

Sam blushed and went to get dressed. He came out again wearing a pair of tight jeans and a brushed cotton checked shirt over a dark grey t-shirt. 

“Wow.” Was all Gabe could say. It was sufficiently tight to show off his   
fabulous figure, yet loose enough to hide the bump. Gabriel smirked, grabbed his hand and led him out of the house and towards their favourite pancake place. They arrived and took a seat. Not their usual one in the window, for fear they’d be spotted by one of Sam’s colleagues, but a small one by the kitchen, where they could smell the heavenly scents.

Sam ordered a small stack with strawberries and whipped cream, whilst Gabriel ordered a large stack with bacon and maple syrup. They chatted about nothing while their food was cooked and held hands across the table. When it arrived, they dived straight in, ravenous and excited. Gabe finished before Sam, almost inhaling the salty, sweet concoction. Sam ate more delicately, but still wolfed his food. He was so elated and hungry that he licked the plate clean. In doing so, he got cream on his nose, which Gabe delighted in kissing off. They wandered back, taking their time, and talking about baby names. By the time they arrived home, they had ruled out many names and not chosen any. 

Though Gabe had not used his angel mojo for many years, it was clear it was still usable. Over the next week he used it to convince Sam’s boss that he would need to take nine months paternity leave, because they were getting a “surrogate”. It was a terrible excuse but enforced with enough angel juice, he managed to convince the man that the logic was perfectly sound. 

Gabriel continued to work, bringing back not only cash, but a steady supply of chocolates to sate Sam’s cravings. 

After about two months, Sam couldn’t leave the house, not even in his loosest clothing. Dean and Cas visited regularly and relieved the boredom of his imprisonment, but for most of the time Sam was home alone and dismal.  
In the fifth month of pregnancy, Sam began to appear nervous. He had to be forced to eat properly as opposed to snacking on biscuits throughout the day. He buzzed with energy or regarded everything with apathy in turns. 

Finally, Gabriel snapped. 

“What are you so worried about?!” he asked Sam, as gently as he could over a half eaten dinner one day.

“I don’t have a vagina,” said Sam sulkily, before stalking off to the bedroom and falling into an instant “sleep”. 

The next morning, Gabriel woke to find Sam making toast and went over.

“Are you worried about giving birth?” he asked, placing his hand on the small of Sam’s back.

“Of course I am; I’m a dude!” said Sam, stepping back to flip the pancake.

“Sam, you should have told me earlier,” he said, stopping the pancakes and taking the pan fromhis hand. 

“What are you going to do about it?!” asked Sam, turning so Gabriel couldn’t see the tears in his eyes, but it was too late.

“Sammy,” Gabriel led Sam over to their sat down and slipped his arms around him.

“Oh … baby,” Gabriel held Sam whilst he cried, knowing that words were not needed.

When Sam had calmed slightly Gabriel held him at arm’s length.

“This isn’t new, you know?”He said, trying to convey his sincerity, “even Uriel had a child with another man.”

Sam stared, not quite knowing what to say.

“I’ll enlist his help and even Cas has seen it done,” Gabriel said, his voice filled with warmth.

“Thank you,” Sam whispered falling back against Gabe’s chest.

At about eight and a half months into the pregnancy Sam was eating, constantly. Even Gabe thought he should lay off the snacks, but was too   
sensible to say so.

It was a Tuesday; Sam was relaxing and reading some book about something. He wasn’t really paying attention. It was lunch time and he roused himself, standing to go and get some soup. His stomach protested and he cried out. It felt like his stomach was burning with hellfire. It spread over his entire lower body until it consumed him from the shoulders down.

“Gabe,” Sam yelled, his voice sounding rough and alien to his own ears, “GABE!”

Feet pounded on the landing above as Gabriel raced down the stairs.

“I’m here, Sammy,” said Gabriel, guiding Sam till he was lying on the floor. 

_Uriel and Castiel, Sammy’s going into labour, so anytime you feel like it could you get your asses in here._ Prayed Gabriel, broadcasting on angel radio.

In an instant, Uriel and Cas were on the floor, kneeling by Sam. 

“Hello, Sam,” said Castiel, his voice somehow filled with a wonder usually absent.

“H-hi … Cas,” breathed Sam, through the pain.

“Let’s do this,” said Uriel, leaning over. Sam nodded briefly.

“Shit, he said, “I have no idea what the hell to do.”

“Just when the urge comes to push, do so,” said Uriel, laying his hands on Sam’s stomach. Sam nodded. Again.

Uriel and Cas brought blankets and piled them round Sam. Gabriel soothed Sam, or attempted to at least. 

After two hours of pushing Sam screamed and ancient scream and collapsed back against the floor.

“Ah, final stage,” said Uriel.

He put his hands on Sam’s stomach and told him to push as hard as physically possible. Electricity fizzled over Sam’s skin, a miniature light show. The sparks gathered beneath Uriel’s palms, flickering and dancing. Slowly, the glow grew until the light was as blinding as an angel’s grace. Then all at once the world fell dark. After a minute, the normal light levels resumed and Cas handed Sam a small bundle, wrapped in towel and blankets.

“A beautiful girl,” said Cas, beaming.

***

Gabriel and Sam were at breakfast the next day when Dean arrived demanding to see his niece. So they introduced him to Joanna Pamela Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not really sure how pregnancy goes dow n and kinda just messed it up. Angel mojo! 
> 
> Song:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua830TJ1jxA


End file.
